


Remus' Wedding Vows to Sirius

by insatiablegaydesire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Its Way Cheesy, M/M, Remus Lupin is a sap, The Fluffiest Fluff to ever Fluff tbh, also he would have failed astronomy if he had been forced to take it, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablegaydesire/pseuds/insatiablegaydesire
Summary: Remus and Sirius are standing in front of all their friends and some family, and they are equally excited and terrified of the future. When it comes time for the vows, Remus goes first. This is what comes out when he opens his mouth.
This is a very short, but very cute work. It's literally just a speech from Remus' point of view to Sirius. Not even a story. Would probably be considered entirely made up of dialogue from the main character. But it's still cute.





	

I love stars. I love their brightness, their mystery, the way I can see them in others’ passionate eyes. But I never took the time to learn much about them. I know no names of constellations, no classifications, no reasons to why they exist. All I know is that they are beautiful. 

Others know your name as the brightest star in the Earth’s sky. I know you as the person in the room my eye is immediately drawn to when I first walk in. I suppose that makes you the “brightest star” in my vision.

When we first met on the Hogwarts Express, you didn't say a word. You just sat in the corner of the seat with your too-stiff-to-be-normal posture. Then, James asked your name and you slumped. You introduced yourself, but you sounded disappointed in your pureblood status. You were a complete and utter mystery to me, how you could retain your elegant habits when remaining nameless but threw them out the window when you tacked on the family that gave them to you. I was intrigued. I wanted to know more. And after I learned the answer to how you could hate your prestigious name as much as you do, my curiosity never left.

Throughout our teenage years, you weren’t ever really outside of my thoughts. When James recited poems about Lily’s fiery hair and how it lit up flames in his heart, I saw you singing along to love songs in our dorm when you thought no one was listening. When Peter complained about how unfair two whole feet of an essay in one night was, I saw you debating with McGonagall about the stupidity of some of the school rules. When Lily talked with me into late nights about what she calls home, I saw you next to the lake, telling me about the incident that had you packing up and floo-ing to the Potters late during one late July evening. You always put your all into everything. Some people may call that being dramatic, but I just call it being passionate. 

So I guess what I'm saying, is that you are a star to me. You are my star. Now let me remind everyone of some of the things I love about stars, and you.

I love you. I love your brightness, your mystery, the way I can see you in others’ passionate eyes. I took the time to learn everything about you. I know the name of your favorite candy, the titles of the songs you sing in the shower before the sun wakes up, the reason you take a sugar and a half in your tea instead of the easier one or two cubes that don’t have to be cut in half. I also know that you are beautiful. And very soon, you will be my husband.


End file.
